


Amok Time

by Silvaimagery



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bonding, Confusion, F/M, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Pon Farr, marriage bond, mind-links, reference to Star Trek: OTS episode ‘Amok Time’, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota was supposed to be the one.  But when the time comes, she realizes she’s not even close to second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amok Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a short Spones story I’ve been thinking about. Alternating POV’s.

Nyota POV

“Enter.”

I walk into the warm room.

“Spock.” I smile.

I walk over to him to hug him.

He is stiff and doesn’t hug me back.

I look up at him.

He stares down at me, his face closed off and his gaze distant.

“Are you alright? I missed you at lunch.”

I caress a hand down his arm and he moves away.

Rejection curls deep inside of me but I force it down.

“I find myself in need of meditation.”

“Oh.” I move closer to him and I put a hand on his back.

His shoulders tense.

“Do you need me to do something to help you?”

He whirls around to glare at me.

I take a step back.

“If I want something from you I will ask for it!”

My eyes burn with tears.

“Spock.”

“Please leave.”

“What is happening?”

“Nothing is happening.”

“Perhaps you should go down to sickbay.”

“I do not need to see the doctor.”

“Spock.”

“Please leave.”

I stare at him.

He takes a threatening step forward and I take a few steps back.

“Get out!”

For the first time in my life, I am afraid of him.

I hurry out of his quarters.

I place a hand over my rapid beating heart.

I stare at the closed door before making my way to sickbay.

**************************

Leonard POV

“And what exactly do you expect me to do about it?”

“There must be something you can do! You are the CMO.”

I stare at Nyota’s scared eyes.

“Alright. I’ll try to talk to the stubborn Vulcan.”

“Thank you.”

I watch her leave.

“What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time?” I ask myself.

I look at Chapel.

“Nurse Chapel.”

“Doctor.”

“Schedule Commander Spock for a checkup.”

“Right away, sir.”

“Good.”

Now I just hoped that the hobgoblin didn’t put up a fight.

What the hell was I saying?

Of course the bastard was going to make this harder than it had to be.

After four ignored messages by his highness, I decide to take matters into my own hands.

I go down to the bridge.

Spock would throw a hissy fit but at least it would get his ass in sickbay.

I exit the lift.

Spock and Jim turn to look at me.

I glance at Jim before going over to Spock.

He turns back to his console.

“Commander.”

He looks at me.

“I am here to escort you to sickbay.”

“There is no need-”

“I will be the judge of that.”

I know the nosy crew members are staring at us.

“Very well.”

He follows me reluctantly to sickbay.

“Come on. Get on the bed.”

“Doctor. An exam will not do either of us any good.”

I notice that his hands are shaking.

I put a hand on his arm.

“Come on, Spock. Yield to the logic of the situation. You are clearly suffering from something. I am here to help so just let me help.”

His shoulders drop and he bends his head.

He curls a hand around my wrist.

“Very well.” He finally says.

I pat his hand.

***************************

Nyota POV

“Spock, I just want to help you. Please. Tell me what is happening.”

“It does not concern you.”

“I love you, of course it concerns me!”

He takes a deep breath.

“Spock. What’s wrong?”

“I just need some rest. And I am asking you to accept that answer.”

“This is more than just a need for rest! You haven’t eaten in days and you have confined yourself to your quarters. Tell me what is going on!”

“Ask me no further question. I will not answer.”

I feel angry and hurt that he does not trust me with this.

Tears burn my eyes.

“You have promised yourself to me as I have given myself to you. I just want to help you.”

He is silent for a long time.

“We do not speak of it.” He finally says. “It is a deeply personal thing.”

I am brimming with questions but I keep my mouth shut.

“Can you not understand that?”

“I want to.”

He closes his eyes.

“It is biology.”

“Biology?”

“Indeed.” He looks at me. “It is the pon farr.”

“The time of mating.”

He nods.

I scramble my brain to remember if I had ever heard of the pon farr.

“I had hoped I would be spared but the ancient drive is too strong.”

My heart beats rapidly in my chest and I can feel myself starting to sweat.

“Originally I would be expected to return home and take a mate but Vulcan is no more and the pon farr has come upon me suddenly. I must mate within the next two days or I will die.”

I wipe away my tears.

“Spock. We can take you to New Vulcan.”

He shakes his head.

“No. There is no time and it is not my home.”

“There has to be something-”

“There is nothing to do but give in. It will take over in the end, fighting it will only delay the inevitable.”

“I will inform the Captain and I will ask for leave. We will get through this, Spock. I promise.”

“Nyota.”

Something about the way that he says my name makes me tense.

“Forgive me. But you are not the one I have chosen.”

“What?”

It was not possible.

Spock and I had been together for three years.

How could I not be his chosen mate?

“Who then?”

The only other woman I had seen showing an interest for Spock had been Christine Chapel but she was my friend. I knew she would never go behind my back and Spock would never fool around with someone else.

It’s not who he was.

“I cannot say.”

“Why not?”

“He is unaware of my…feelings.”

“He?”

“Indeed.”

“Who….”

No.

He had been spending a lot of time with one man.

He had been very happy and relaxed. Visits with his best friend always left him calm.

I close my eyes.

I should have seen this coming.

Damn Jim Kirk to hell!

***************************

Jim POV

“Enter.”

I look up as Uhura storms into my room.

“Hey.” I smile. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

She glares at me.

“I am taking from your angry stare that this is not a social call.”

“You would guess correctly, Kirk.”

Wow.

Okay.

“Anything I can help you with?”

“I’m not the one who needs your help.”

I frown.

“Spock is dying.”

I stand from my desk.

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s…” She blinks away tears. “His time of mating has come upon him.”

“Time of mating?”

Ambassador Spock had not mentioned this.

“Yes. I think it has something to do with the destruction of Vulcan. He needs to mate or he will die.”

“Alright. You have my permission to take all the time you need-”

“You don’t understand. I’m not the one he wants.”

“What?”

“Believe me, I was as surprised as you.”

“Then who?”

“You.”

“What?”

A nervous chuckle escapes me.

Spock was my bro but no. Just no.

“It’s not funny. Spock needs you.”

I rub my forehead.

“Look-”

“No! I am not going to watch the man I love die just because you are uncomfortable with giving him what he needs.”

“Are you sure it’s me he wants?”

“Who else would it be?”

“I don’t know. Kenser?”

Her eyes tell me she’s going to kill me.

“Alright.” I say lifting my hands in surrender. “I’ll go to him.”

“Thank you.”

I watch her leave.

“Kirk to sickbay.”

“McCoy here.”

“Bones, get your ass to my quarters right now.”

“Sure, kid. McCoy out.”

*******************************

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me that there was something wrong with Spock?”

He frowns at me.

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s dying, Bones! And apparently he’s in love with me and I have to….he needs me to….”

“What? Jim, the tests showed that there was a bit of an abnormality but nothing to indicate that he was dying.”

“Well, Uhura seems to think otherwise.”

“Alright. You go and see him and I will go and get what I need. Give me five minutes.”

“Okay.”

Okay.

I take a few calming breaths before going to Spock’s quarters.

He lets me in.

I stare at him.

He turns his head to look at me.

Nope.

I was more scared than aroused at the moment.

I wasn’t going to deny that he had an otherworldly charm but he was not my cup of tea.

“Hey.”

“Captain.”

“So. I spoke with Uhura.”

“She should not have spoken with you.”

“Actually, I think it’s a good thing that she did. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“There is nothing you can do.”

I walk closer.

“Spock. I’m your friend. I thought that we were at a place in our relationship where you could trust me with something as big as this.”

“Forgive me, Jim.”

I clear my throat.

“So. Is it true?”

“It is.”

Damn.

“Okay. I’m your friend and I am here to help you anyway I can.”

“Thank you.”

Alright.

Best way to do this was to just do it.

I walk up to him.

His dark eyes stare back at me.

I grab his face and kiss him.

He tenses.

I release him.

“Shit. Sorry. Did I do it wrong?”

“Jim. What are you doing?”

“I’m helping you.”

He opens his mouth before closing it.

“Uhura said you were in love with me.”

He close his eyes.

“There has been a mistake.”

“Mistake?”

He turns away.

“Jim. You are not the one I desire.”

I can feel myself blushing.

I has just assaulted my first officer.

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Do not concern yourself.”

I nod even though he can’t see me.

“Uhura was pretty convinced that I was the one you…you know.”

“She is wrong.”

“Then who?”

The doors open.

“Alright. I’m here.”

I watch Spock turn, startled, at the sound of Bones’ voice.

“Leonard.” He says.

“What is this about you dying? And why the hell wasn’t I informed?”

I look between Bones and Spock.

Bones was pissed and Spock looked interested.

Huh.

“Ah. I get it now.”

Bones and Spock look at me.

“Bones, I leave my first officer in your capable hands.” I say patting Bones on the back. “Have fun.” I wink.

Bones frowns at me.

I walk out.

I was a bit hurt that Spock wanted Bones over me but I understand.

Bones is the only man I ever had fantasies about.

At least now I didn’t have to worry about Spock having sexual feelings about me.

*************************

Leonard POV

“What in the hell is up with him?”

“Leonard.”

I look back at Spock.

“Alright. Have a seat.”

“That will not be necessary.”

“I’m the doctor here and I will tell you what is and is not necessary.”

I take out my tricorder.

“Leonard.”

“Assume the position, Commander.”

He grabs my wrist.

I frown at him.

“There is nothing your human medicine can do for me.”

“What do you mean?”

“There is only one thing I require from you.”

“And what is that?”

He cups my face.

I swallow.

A shiver moved up and down my spine.

He stares down at me and I can’t look away.

He moves his face closer.

I close my eyes before his lips touch mine.

“I need you.” He whispers.

“I’m here.”

“Indeed you are.”

He presses his lips against mine again, firmer this time.

I drop the tricorder and my med kit as I put my arms around him.

I never thought I’d be kissing Spock.

Much less actually enjoy kissing him but he was really good at it.

And there was something about him that made me feel hot and bothered.

His hands leave my face and move down my back.

He presses his body against mine.

I shiver at the feel of his arousal.

Not sure I was ready for that.

“Leonard.” He says breaking the kiss.

“That’s the third time you’ve said my name in the span of five minutes.”

“I must explain the situation and what is required of you.”

“I’m not going to suck you off. I’m not up for that right now, give me some time to get used to the fact that I like kissing you. I’m not sure about penetration either but keep kissing me and I’ll think about it.”

He smiles.

“You look really weird when you do that.”

He presses his mouth against mine.

“I assure you that I will not force you to do anything you do not want. For now.”

I shiver.

“Shit. I can’t believe I’m aroused by the threat you just made.”

“I will need us to merge our minds together.”

“As in a mind meld?”

“That is correct.”

“Will it scramble my brains?”

“No more than they already are.”

“Ha, ha.” I say sarcastically.

He chuckles.

“Will that help you with your problem?”

“It will.”

“Okay. When do we begin?”

****************************

“Holy fuck.”

I roll onto my back as I try to catch my breath.

Spock lightly caresses down my stomach.

I catch his hand and press it to my chest.

I turn my head to look at him.

“Give me a few minutes, I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Age has nothing to do with it t’hy’la.”

“It does to humans.”

He lifts himself up on his elbow.

I stare up at him.

“Let me give you pleasure.”

I touch the side of his face.

He kisses the inside of my wrist.

“You already have.”

I lift his hand and I kiss the palm of his hand.

His eyes widen.

He goes very still.

I think I just found a weakness in his Vulcan armor.

I smile at him before I lick his palm.

He shivers.

“You like that, huh?”

“Yes.”

“What happens if I do this?”

I take two of his fingers in my mouth.

He lowers his head, his face contorted in pleasure.

“Hmm.” I hum around his fingers.

He moans.

I think I was starting to enjoy this more and more.

I nip his fingertips.

He raises his head and looks at me, his eyes dark and searing.

He removes his fingers from my mouth and before I can say anything, he flips me onto my stomach.

“Oh god.”

His tongue traces down my spine.

I shiver.

“I will claim you now, Leonard.”

“Do it.”

He presses his chest against my back.

“I was not asking for your permission.” He whispers in my ear.

Oh god.

Who knew such as sex demon existed inside his frosty exterior?

I don’t think I could let him leave me now.

I curl my fingers with his.

“I cannot and will not allow you to leave me.” He tells me.

“I don’t intend to.”

He presses his mouth to my shoulder as his fingers work me open.

I clench my eyes close.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you.”

**************************

Nyota POV

I watch Spock follow Leonard to the replicator.

Spock had never been one for public displays of affection.

The only time he did was because I initiated it and he only ever allowed it for a minute or two.

I watch him place his hand to the small of Leonard’s back as he leans in close.

I lower my gaze.

Leonard spent a lot more time in the bridge now and he was always in the transporter room to see Spock off.

Spock also spent a lot of time in sickbay when before he avoided it at all cost.

I sigh.

Christine pats my hand and I look at her.

She gives me a small smile.

I smile back.

I try to tune back in to the conversation.

I turn to look behind me.

Spock smiles at Leonard and I feel like someone just punched me in the chest.

He never smiled at me.

I had to accept it now.

He wasn’t coming back to me.

“Nyota?”

I look back at Christine.

“Hmm?”

“Any plans for leave?”

“Not really. You?”

***************************

Jim POV

I smirk at Bones.

“Wipe that stupid smile off your face before I wipe it for you.” He says.

I chuckle.

“I have to say, being in love seems to have softened you.”

“Shut up.”

“So, how was it?”

“How was what?”

“Sex with a Vulcan.”

He blushes.

“I’m not telling you anything.”

“Come on, Bones. You have to give me something.”

“Nope. What happened those four days is between me and Spock.”

“Four days?” I whistle. “And did you spend the majority of it on your back or on your hands and knees?”

“Get out.”

“I always pictured you on top.”

“Get out!”

I raise my hands in surrender.

“Alright. I’m going.”

“And stop thinking of me in sexual situations you pervert.”

“No promises.” I wink.

******************************

Leonard POV

I stare as Spock’s relaxed face.

I caress his bare shoulder.

He opens his eyes and his lips slowly curl into a smile.

I kiss the back of his hand.

His fingers curl with mine.

“I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you.”

I press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He catches my mouth with his.

I sigh into his mouth and desire curls in my belly.

He presses me onto my back as he presses his body against mine.

I twine my legs with his.

He licks between my collarbones.

“Oh god, yes.”

I pull him closer.

He moves his mouth up my neck.

I run my fingertips down his back.

He moves his hips against mine in a slow sensual movement.

I moan.

I needed more friction.

I grab his ass and I lift my hips.

“Come on.”

“Patience.”

“I need to feel you.”

He slowly licks his way into my mouth.

I moan.

His finger teases my entrance.

“You bastard.”

He chuckles.

*************************

Spock POV

I watch Leonard sleep.

I run my fingers through his hair.

I lay my head close to his.

I had never felt such contentment or such happiness.

I still had regret and guilt for the way my relationship with Nyota ended.

But perhaps Leonard was right, in time she would understand.

I let my fingertips caress down his neck and down his back.

He sighs and shifts closer.

I smile.

I press a kiss to his forehead.

“Can’t you shut that huge brain of yours for a few hours?” He mumbles.

“Forgive me.”

“Go to sleep.”

“I love you.” I tell him.

It was still a surprise how easily those words left my mouth.

His arm pulls me closer and I hug him to me.

“I love you. Now go to sleep.”

“Very well.”

I take one of his hands in mine.

I close my eyes.

The feel of his heartbeat against my chest lulls me to sleep.

 

The End.


End file.
